Individual components of a dialysis system must work together properly. In general, specific components can be designed by a manufacturer to be utilized with other specific components. The manufacturer of one component may also manufacture other components of a dialysis system, or may certify that these other components can be used with the manufacturer's own components (hereinafter collectively referred to as a “certified product”). When one of the components being used is not a certified product, the full capabilities of the system may not be achieved. Further, use of non-certified products may cause malfunctions, endangering patient safety. Patient safety can likewise be endangered by cross-usage of dialysis components. Certain components should only be used by a specific patient in order to avoid contamination. Use of the reusable components of a dialysis system beyond their useful life can also cause malfunctions and a decrease in effectiveness.
Dialysis involves the movement of blood through a dialyzer that has a semi-permeable membrane. Simultaneously, dialysate is circulated through the dialyzer on an opposite side of the semi-permeable membrane. Toxins present in the blood stream of the patient pass from the blood through the membrane into the dialysate. After passing through the dialyzer, the spent dialysate is discarded. Disposal of spent dialysate requires a large amount of source water for preparing the replacement dialysate necessary for use during continuous dialysis. However, in sorbent dialysis systems, the spent dialysate is re-circulated through a sorbent cartridge rather than being discarded. The sorbent cartridge contains layers of sorbent material which selectively remove specific toxins, or break down toxins, in the dialysate. As such, sorbent dialysis requires a much lower amount of water. In four hours of traditional dialysis, up to 120 L of water may be required to generate the dialysate. By contrast, using sorbent dialysis, as little as 6 or 7 L of water may be necessary. Thus, the need for drains and a continuous source of purified water are eliminated, rendering the system portable.
One of the drawbacks of sorbent dialysis systems is the high cost. The materials used in the sorbent cartridges can be expensive. Disposing of the cartridges after each use generates waste and drives up costs. Regeneration of some or all of the components of a sorbent cartridge will allow for reuse of these components and will lower long-term costs.
Separation of some of the materials within the sorbent cartridge into separate modules may allow for isolation of those materials. Isolation of the material allows for cheaper or non-reusable materials to be discarded, while more expensive and reusable materials can be regenerated.
Hence, there is a need for separating the sorbent cartridge into multiple discreet modules that can be easily connected and thereby facilitate the regeneration and/or recycling of the sorbent materials and the sorbent cartridge. There is also a need for identification of the specific components of a dialysis system and for a modular sorbent cartridge with detachable components or parts. There is a further need for a system by which reusable components of a dialysis system may be certified such that the components are shown to be the manufacturer's own components or alternatively a “certified product.” There is also a need for determining when a component used during dialysis, such as a reusable component, is or is not the manufacturer's certified product. There is a need for preventing non-certified products from being used in a particular system to avoid malfunctions and avoid endangering patient safety. There is also a need for preventing cross-usage of dialysis components between different patients or sessions. There is a need for preventing reusable components of a dialysis system from being used beyond their useful life. There is also a need to ensure that reusable components of a dialysis system are properly returned to their initial states before being reused.
There is also a need for tracking components in order to ensure that the components are certified components, that the components are being used by the correct patients, and that the components have not outlived their useful lives. There is a need for a system by which individual reusable modules of a modular sorbent cartridge are tracked to ensure that they are certified components, that they contain the correct sorbent materials, that they are being used by the correct patients, and that they have not been used beyond their useful lives.